Early childbearing (ECB), or having a first child before age 18, is a common and poorly understood event among the American Indian population. In 2002 American Indian ECB rates of 53.8 per 1,000 live births were higher than total U.S. ECB rates (42.9) and White ECB rates (28.6). American Indian ECB rates are generally higher compared to other populations, and childbearing Al women typically have significantly worse maternal/child outcomes compared to other groups. Minimal research has addressed American Indian ECB experiences. The proposed phenomenological pilot study aims to discover retrospectively the ECB experiences of Al women who currently live in urban areas. Early childbearing experiences to be examined are: 1) decisions for bearing children early in life; 2) cultural values and beliefs associated with ECB; and 3) support structures and barriers. This proposed study will provide a foundation for understanding the needs of this vulnerable population. Needs are embedded in contextual factors. Future work will target identified issues for from this study, enabling Al communities to promote healthy maternal and child outcomes and facilitate postponement of early childbearing. [unreadable] [unreadable]